


The Evolution of Germans: A History Lesson by France

by MorgiSchmorgi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgiSchmorgi/pseuds/MorgiSchmorgi
Summary: France recounts the evolution of Germans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic written for April Fools Day, slightly edited to make more sense.
> 
> (I'm uploading my old fanfics from DeviantART. This was originally uploaded on April 2nd, 2012. Link: http://fav.me/d4uwxw8)

"I will now tell you the evolution of the Germans," Francis began.

"The German species has evolved a lot over time. The Germans began transforming about 78 million years ago into the _Jermans_. The Jermans have a reputation for stealing and robbing and often cornering the innocent Germans in alleyways and beating them up saying, 'Give me jer money!' until some of them began joking about it and those Jermans evolved into _Gemrans_.

"The Gemrans would steal money and other shiny items from the Jermans and Germans. But mostly the Jermans. Gemrans almost always go for gems and jewels and once they have them in their grip they run like hell.

"Meanwhile, female Germans branched off and made their own clan known as the _Gerwomen_. The Gerwomen group, after hearing and experiencing the crimes of the Jermans and Gemrans, made a small organization of Gerwomen who would go and straighten up the Jerman and Gemran thugs. These brave women became known as _Gernanys_. You've got to be a really bad person to earn a Gernany.

"Ohonhonhon, _really_ bad."


End file.
